memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Schneider
|birthplace = San Jose, California, USA |awards = 1 ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination |roles = Model/Prop Maker, Set Designer }} Scott M. Schneider is a model maker and digital set designer whose first professional job in the motion picture industry was as model maker in 1987 and 1988 in the employment of Gregory Jein, Inc. At the end of season 1 of , by the time the ''D'deridex''-class studio model was under construction in for , he left the company to start working as a freelancer. http://www.therpf.com/f10/length-dy-100-ss-botany-bay-109433/#post1576799 As a freelance model maker he later on shortly worked again for Gregory Jein, Inc. on the ''K't'inga''-class model, seen in The Next Generation fifth season episode in and as model maker on . Between and , Schneider worked as vehicle and special digital set designer for Paramount Pictures on in Los Angeles. More recently, Schneider worked between and as Specialist Set Designer on the design development on the sequel . http://www.linkedin.com/in/scottschneidersetdesign As Concept Set Designer, Schneider returned to the Star Trek television franchise the subsequent year, serving as such for fifteen episodes of the first season of and has returned for its second season, though he has not received an official credit for his contributions. According to the motion picture website IMDb, Schneider was signed to reprise his role as set designer for . Career Schneider was born in San Jose, California. In 2005 he won a Visual Effects Society Award in the category Outstanding Models and Miniatures in a Motion Picture for the XF11 crash in the drama The Aviator which he shared with Matthew Gratzner and Leigh-Alexandra Jacob. He received three more VES Award nominations in 2007 in the category Outstanding Models and Miniatures in a Broadcast Program for the Dodge Fairy, shared with Matthew Gratzner, in 2008 for his work on the action sequel Live Free or Die Hard, and in 2011 for his work on the thriller Shutter Island, also shared with Matthew Gratzner. Early in his career, Schneider worked as production assistant for the model shop on the thriller The Hunt for Red October (1990, again with Greg Jein, but now hired by Boss Film Studios) and the science fiction thriller Solar Crisis (1990). Among his many credits as model maker are the fantasy film Edward Scissorhands (1990), the horror sequel Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991, with Mark Stetson), the fantasy comedy Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991, with Matthew Yuricich), the comic adaptation Batman Returns (1992, with Craig Barron, Robert Spurlock, and Jim Rygiel), the comedy Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992), the blockbuster Jurassic Park (1993), the fantasy comedy Hocus Pocus (1993, with Craig Barron and Krystyna Demkowicz), the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993), the thriller On Deadly Ground (1994), the comic adaptation The Shadow (1994), the fantasy drama Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994), the comic adaptation Batman Forever (1995), the science fiction adventure Waterworld (1995), the mystery thriller The Relic (1997), the science fiction blockbuster Men in Black (1997), the science fiction sequel Alien: Resurrection (1997), the mystery thriller The X-Files (1998), the comic adaptation Blade (1998), the science fiction film Mission to Mars (2000, with John Knoll, Tony Meininger, and Pat Sweeney), the fantasy film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) and its sequels The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003), the fantasy adventure The Scorpion King (2002), the science fiction sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), the sport drama Seabiscuit (2003), the science fiction thriller The Forgotten (2004), and the fantasy film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005). In the more recent years, Schneider worked as digital set designer and miniature effects designer for New Deal Studios on the science fiction sequel X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, starring Patrick Stewart and Famke Janssen), the science fiction thriller I Am Legend (2007), the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008), the comic adaptation The Dark Knight (2008), the fantasy sequel The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008), the comic adaptation Watchmen (2009), and the thriller Inception (2010). He also worked as digital set designer and set designer on the fantasy sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the science fiction film I Am Number Four (2011), the science fiction film Cowboys and Aliens (2011, earning him a 2012 Excellence in Production Design Award nomination, shared with among others Scott Chambliss, James Clyne, and Chris Ross), the science fiction sequel Men in Black 3 (2012), the comic adaptation The Avengers (2012, starring Chris Hemsworth), and the science fiction sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2012). Scheider was featured in the 2011 documentary Sense of Scale, in which several model makers discussed their craft, and which also featured Ron Gress, Greg Jein, Bruce MacRae, Eugene P. Rizzardi and Pat McClung. Most recent projects as Digital Set Designer include the short horror film The Mill at Calder's End (2014), the action adventure Insurgent (2015, set design by Tim Croshaw and Sam Page), the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, produced and co-written by Damon Lindelof, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss), and the comic adaptation Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016). Star Trek awards * ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nomination in the category Fantasy Film, shared with Scott Chambliss, Ramsey Avery, James Clyne, Lauren Polizzi, Kasra Farahani, Michael E. Goldman, Harry E. Otto, Andrew E.W. Murdock, Jason Baldwin Stewart, Natasha Gerasimova, Steve Christensen, Andrea Dopaso, John Eaves, Nathan Schroeder, Ryan Church, Christopher Ross, Victor Martinez, Steven Messing, Karl Strahlendorf, John Chichester, Tex Kadonaga, Kevin Cross, Andrew Reeder, Anne Porter, Jane Wuu, Richard F. Mays, Allen Coulter, Karl Martin, Lorrie Campbell, Easton Smith, Tammy Lee, Tim Croshaw, Clint Schultz, and Karen Manthey External links * * Scott Schneider at ADG.org * * Scott Schneider at LinkedIn.com (defunct) Category:Art department Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees